


It Started as a Joke

by SexuallyMonsterous (Alli_Bialystock)



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: An excuse to watch Richard get railed by the entire hostel, BDSM, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alli_Bialystock/pseuds/SexuallyMonsterous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, the jokes about Richard sleeping with every guy in the valley get a little less funny and a little more real.</p><p>(Includes a pretty long list of gendered slurs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started as a Joke

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hoo boy hope you guys like this. I'm sorry if you're not happy with some of the sections - my bias for certain ships is probably showing. That said, I did my best to show every interaction between the guys the way I honestly feel it would go.

Afterwards, no one would remember who came up with the idea or why they all agreed to it, but the experience itself was definitely one none of them forget.

It had probably started with a joke, something about how everyone seemed to want to fuck Richard. After the surprising sexual tension in court and reminiscing about the night Erlich became a board member, it had quickly become a joke among the group that Richard was, essentially, everyone else’s bitch. At first, Richard was a little offended. He figured they had to be fucking with him.

After a night of drinking, though, the jokes lost some of their humor and took on a different tone. The laughter became a little bit more forced, and everyone’s eyes began to shift just a bit more than usual. 

And somehow something sparked a series of events that led to Richard naked and vulnerable in the middle of the hostel, both incredibly embarrassed and incredibly turned on. 

To everyone’s surprise, Dinesh was the one brave enough to go first, pulling Richard close and kissing him with his fingers tangled in Richard’s curls, twisting and making Richard whimper. Richard had never known exactly how strong Dinesh was until he felt the taut muscles of his chest pressing against him and his big, soft hands hooking under Richard’s knees. Richard hooked his ankles behind Dinesh’s back while his thick, uncut cock pushed into him roughly. Dinesh fucked him hard against the wall, nipping at Richard’s lips and digging his nails into his thighs. Dinesh thrust hard and fast, pounding Richard against the wall, leaving Richard helpless to do anything other than wrap himself around Dinesh and moan. If Erlich hadn’t come up with the idea of fitting Richard with a cock ring, he would have shot almost immediately. Instead, Dinesh bruised Richard’s back when he came, driving Richard hard into the wall and filling Richard with his cum. When Dinesh put him down, Richard’s knees went so weak that he couldn’t stand.

Lucky for him, he didn’t have to. Gilfoyle threw him over the table, shoving Richard’s cheek against the rough wood. Gilfoyle kicked Richard’s ankles apart and leaned in to whisper into his ear. “You want this?” he breathed, a finger playing idly with Richard’s tight hole. “You need another cock in your ass, you little slut?” 

“Y-yes,” Richard stammered, his breath hissing through his teeth at the feeling of Gilfoyle’s fingers barely skimming his cock. 

“Good boy,” Gilfoyle murmured. He slickened his long cock with the cum trickling down Richard’s thigh and slowly pushed in. When he bottomed out, he smirked down at Richard’s desperate face. “What do you want me to do with you, slut?”

“Please fuck me,” Richard gasped. He was shaking. “Please, please, please. Your cock is so big and it feels so good. Please, please give me more.” 

Gilfoyle pulled back and Richard gave a moan of relief. The moan turned into a whine as Gilfoyle began thrusting at a painfully, teasingly slow pace. “And what does ‘more’ mean, slut? What do you want from my cock? I want to hear you say it.” He thrust forward, fast and sudden, and Richard cried out. “I want to hear you beg.”

“Oh God, Gilfoyle, please fuck me hard, please make me your slut. I want to feel your cum inside me, please! I want you to fucking hurt me, use me, and make yourself come, please!” 

Gilfoyle slammed into Richard so hard he screamed. Gilfoyle leaned in, nipping at Richard’s back and shoulders, sucking at his neck, and clutching his hips until they bruised. Gilfoyle fucked so hard and fast that Richard couldn’t tell if he felt more pain or pleasure, and soon Gilfoyle let out a cry of, “Fuck!” and came, shooting inside Richard’s ass. After a final thrust, he pulled out and landed a stinging slap on Richard’s ass. Richard whimpered out a small “thank you.” He thought dimly about what the bruises would look like tomorrow. 

Long, cool fingers ran gently up Richard’s back, grazing over bite marks and making him gasp. Slowly, he was pulled up and turned around, looking up to see Jared smiling down at him. The taller man leaned in and pressed their lips together softly, wrapping his arms around Richard’s waist. Something clicked in Richard and his aching, hot skin tingled and his stomach filled with butterflies. His senses were overcome with every brush of Jared’s fingers against his cheek, his chest, and his hips. He hardly noticed when Jared laid him softly on the table, his lips moving from Richard’s mouth to his chin and neck. 

Jared’s cock pressed into him slowly, and Jared groaned as he sank in. He lowered his head, lapping at Richard’s nipples and making the smaller man shiver. He waited a moment for Richard to adjust before thrusting gently, his face buried in Richard’s neck and his breath hot on Richard’s collarbone. He enfolded Richard in his arms, his every movement so delicate and thoughtful it almost made Richard cry. 

Richard ran his fingers through Jared’s hair and pulled his mouth to his in a chaste kiss. The kiss deepened and Richard couldn’t help but let out small moans of delight at the feeling of Jared’s tongue coaxing his mouth open. Everything and everyone else faded away, and in that moment it was only Jared and Richard and the unstoppable, achingly sweet pleasure that wove through their bodies as they moved together, their hips rocking together at a leisurely pace. “Yes,” Richard whispered in Jared’s ear. “So good, Jared. You’re so good.” 

Jared’s hold on Richard tightened. “So are you,” he murmured. “You feel amazing, Richard. Thank you… thank you for letting me…”

Richard cut him off with a kiss. In spite of the rolling waves of ecstasy running through him (especially when Jared shifted and started hitting a spot deep inside Richard that left him writhing helplessly), all he could think of was making Jared come. “You’re incredible, Jared,” he whispered. “You’re so good, so amazing… Please, Jared, please come for me.” He noticed Jared resisting, his muscles tensing and his eyes fluttering closed. “Be a good boy and come for me, Jared. I love you.”

And that was it. With a gasp, Jared came with a slow, pulsing orgasm that Richard could feel every inch of. The two held each other tightly as Jared rocked, riding his orgasm out for as long as he could. Before he pulled away, he planted a kiss on Richard’s forehead.

Richard was hardly aware of the movement in the room over the next few minutes, still caught up in the bliss of being thoroughly fucked and the agony of desperately wanting to come, but he dimly realized that Erlich was the only one left in the room, sitting in a recliner and looking every inch like a Norse god, his big, hard cock standing at full attention. Richard trembled just from looking at him. “Get on your knees and crawl to me,” Erlich commanded, eyes full of fire. 

Richard climbed off the table on shaking legs. He could feel Dinesh, Gilfoyle, and Jared’s cum dripping down his thighs as he crouched down, settling on his hands and knees. With his head down and face burning in humiliation, he crawled across the floor. When Richard reached him, Erlich grabbed Richard’s hair and jerked him up roughly until Richard was staring at his impressive cock. “Suck it, bitch,” Erlich hissed, and Richard complied. At first, he lapped tentatively at the head, but moaned when Erlich forced himself down his throat, fucking Richard’s mouth relentlessly. Richard was desperate to touch himself, but he knew Erlich wouldn’t stand for it. The idea made him dizzy.

“Stop.” Erlich pulled Richard up. “Put your hands behind your back.”

Richard obeyed, watching nervously as Erlich stood and left the room. He returned with handcuffs, which he slipped over Richard’s wrists and clamped tightly before settling himself back in his chair. “Now get in my lap, you little slut.”

Richard scrambled to do as a he was told. At a slap on the ass from Erlich, he added (almost instinctively), “Yes, sir!” 

Once Richard’s thin thighs were straddling Erlich’s lap, Erlich leaned back in the chair and gestured to his still-slick cock. “Ride me.”

It took some fumbling (all of which Erlich openly smirked at), but soon Richard was slowly sinking onto Erlich’s cock. He let out a long groan – of all the men in the house, Erlich had the thickest cock. Still sore, Richard worked his way gingerly up and down Erlich’s shaft until he felt a harsh smack on his thigh. “I didn’t say to be gentle.” Erlich twisted one of his nipples harshly and Richard cried out. “I said fucking ride me, bitch.” 

Richard did as he was told. He bounced on Erlich’s cock as fast and hard as he could, wincing, but still moaning Erlich’s name. Once Richard thought he had reached his limit, Erlich grabbed him by his bruised hips and thrust hard. “Oh fuck, Erlich, Erlich, Erlich!” Richard yelled as the larger man pounded into him, punishing Richard’s sore ass and making him see stars. “Oh, fuck yes, please, harder!” 

“Little fucking whore,” Erlich growled through gritted teeth. One of his strong hands wrapped around Richard’s cock. “Come for me, slut. Show me how much you fucking love it.” 

Finally, all of the tension and heat that had been building up in Richard’s body broke, and stars burst before his eyes as he came harder than ever before, spilling cum all over Erlich’s chest, his ass tightening around Erlich’s thick shaft. “Fuck _yes_ ,” Erlich groaned, and came along with Richard, pumping his thin body full of cum. It seemed like an eternity before the aftershocks of Richard’s orgasm were done, and he fell against Erlich’s chest, breathing in the smell of Erlich’s body soap and sweat. Erlich wrapped his arms around Richard, holding him tightly, and pressed a kiss to Richard’s forehead. Just that was enough to make Richard shudder.

Gently, Erlich slipped out of Richard and removed the handcuffs. “You okay?” he asked, his voice soft and kinder than Richard had ever heard it. “You think you can get to bed?”

Richard just shook his head. Even if he wasn’t shaking, he didn’t think his sore muscles would allow him to climb into his loft.

Without another word, Erlich scooped Richard up in his arms with surprising strength. Richard was surprised, but not unhappy, when he ended up in Erlich’s room, being laid gently on the bed. Erlich crawled under the covers next to him, spooning him. “I hope this is okay. I didn’t know if I could get you into your own bed.”

“It’s fine, Erlich.” Richard snuggled into the warm covers and Erlich’s warmer arms, the feeling of the sticky cum between his legs surprisingly comforting. “It’s actually great.”


End file.
